


February Pastel

by larry_with_me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beef Jerky, Bottom Harry, Double Penetration, Fisting, Love At First Bite - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, pastel colors i love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_with_me/pseuds/larry_with_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Louis has an attraction to pretty boys eating beef jerky on a swing and Harry just happened to be on his lunch break outside doing those things.</p><p> </p><p>(Or where Louis is a massive asshole and Harry intends to show him just how much he loves pastel flowers in the spring of February.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> ( Hello, Bare with me. This is my first story on here in a while and i would very much like to impress you all, So enjoy Chapter one and try not to look dirt blue.// Shana.//

FIrst part coming soon


End file.
